


Something Happened

by rage_fork



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, idk - Freeform, is it really angst or is it just a lot of stress?, let me know if u find out, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_fork/pseuds/rage_fork
Summary: Set pretty early in season one but Quinn doesn't get pregnant. Instead something else happens and Quinn is gone for a week and a half. Rachel cant control her curiosity as to where she's gone and what happened.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Something Happened

Something happened.

She was sure of it.

Quinn hadn’t been in school for a week and a half. She had made sure of it. If she was to be called anything, and she had been called a lot of things, it would never be slapdash.

Just to be sure of her assumptions, she had first questioned everyone in Glee Club extensively; then consulted the office. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Like the devil that usually resided on her shoulder had crawled inside her ear and was now repeatedly poking the back of her brain.

Okay, maybe that was a strange thing to be thinking but she couldn’t help it. Her mind was running amuck as it had been for the past five days.

She had tried, she really had. To simply keep her big nose (which she had embraced and loved as a part of herself, by the way) out of business that didn’t concern her. But what made it not so simple was that it did concern her. It concerned her deeply.

Within the first four days she had been doing _just_ fine. Totally fine. Actually, she had been doing a commendable job when considering she was adamant Quinn had never been ill for more than one day in a row until now. Although she didn't know why she would know that. Possibly because she was so used to being hyper-aware of the chance a slushy facial may be coming her way. Meaning it was always good to keep an eye out for frequent offenders of the act. That made sense.

So when checking in with the office on the fifth day - well more like berating them into giving away private information concerning a student (she could use her run-on sentences for good when necessary)- it confirmed both of her assumptions; Quinn had only had two sick days since the start of high-school (which may have impressed her in otherwise less dire circumstances). And that the girl hadn’t only not been attending school but nobody in the office had received any explanation as to why.

Therefore, since Friday, Rachel hadn’t been able to shake her unease.

It was at the pit of her stomach. And now it had clawed its way up to her throat to where it had resided for the past hour.

Tapping her pen against the desk impatiently, she listened to the ticks of the clocks; in her opinion, they were coming too slowly. As were the tocks.

At first, she had hoped Quinn was just seriously ill -not with a disease or something incurable obviously, only something that would explain her lengthy absence- but considering all the evidence, that didn’t make much sense. The woman at the office had said no-one had picked up when she had called to inquire about the unexplained absence the first time. However, -and in Rachel’s opinion, the woman seemed a little too happy to give away the information to her. Adding to her long list of worries to think that the staff that have access to all of her personal information could potentially be gossip vultures. - The second time she called apparently a woman picked up. And according to loose-lipped Linda (taking a second to mentally high-five herself for that one), when they inquired about Quinn’s whereabouts the woman had 'slurred out' “She’s not here” and promptly hung up.

Not to mention, it was unlikely any parent would be getting drunk (and hanging up on civil servants with cryptic messages about their child’s whereabouts) if their child was deathly ill. Leaving Rachel to the assumption something bad _had_ happened. Perhaps the death of a close family member? It would explain her mother’s drunkenness and Quinn’s lack of contact with her friends. However, her parents would have likely contacted the school, even through a period of grieving. Although, admittedly Rachel didn't know much of Quinns parents. What she _did_ know was the Fabray’s were a highly regarded family within the community who generally liked to keep up appearances. Therefore it would be odd they would not inform the school of their daughter’s whereabouts, or lack of attendance. Especially for such a long period. Since in such a small-minded, image-focused community the word would get around fast. As it had been.

Rachel had been hearing obscene whisperings of tales about the cheerio’s disappearance within the hallways of McKinley High for over a week. Which had not been helping to ease the girls agitated state. Some even involved Rachel. They mostly included Finn however, who apparently hadn’t heard from his newly ex-girlfriend since they broke up. Which was only a day before the girl's mysterious disappearance.

Therefore, the only justification she could think up to explain the fact the Fabray's had yet to give a reason as to why Quinn wasn't in school was that they didn't know. Which in succession means its likely they don't know where she is. Which is the thought that' stops Rachel's heart the same way it did the first time it occurred to her. And it might have driven her completely insane if she didn't have one saving grace.

One Kurt Hummel.

The odd thing is (and one of the things that has kept the devil poking) is the boy’s recent silence on the topic of Quinn Fabray. Rachel knew the boy well enough, he was the chief of gossip at Mckinley. So she knew that even if he didn’t know anything he would be (as he usually was) indulging in all the magical and terrible fairytales told by the student body. Yet through Rachels merciless questioning, despite it being 7 am on a Friday morning at the time, the boy didn't spill a thing. Which, regrettably, she had only realized late the night before on another worry spiral.

Okay, if she was of sound mind she would likely have noticed sooner. But it was only on a brief and frantic rerun through everybody’s answers that she stumbled upon it. Having previously sorted Kurt into the ‘doesn’t know anything’ category. Although that is where most of everyone resided. Other than Finn, Santana, and Brittany who resided in the ‘technically don't know nothing' category. All Finn knew was the “out of the blue” breakup, which was technically something. But Santana and Brittany, of whom were constantly stuck together and she would usually avoid any form of interaction with as to avoid physical injury, had said she had wanted to break up with Finn for a while. Which contradicted the taller boys statement. It didn't set off any alarms though since Quinn seemed to be quite emotionally closed off most of the time. Anyway, it wasn't like Finn was exactly notorious for being quick on the uptake. However, Santana had also said when they had tried to call her that her phone number had been disconnected. It confused her that Quinn wouldn't tell anyone if she was getting a new phone. Her brain was still in the means of processing that Santana and Brittany had helped her. Yet they had actually seemed worried - i.e. they looked slightly less apathetic than usual and Santana only tossed her an insult every 2 sentences rather than every 1. It irked her that nobody had heard from the girl. Surely Quinn could have just texted Santana, or Brittany. Or even Finn just to say she's okay. Everything all together had brought Rachel to the conclusion she had to take action.

Yet all she was doing now, was waiting. It was killing her. She hadn’t been able to find Kurt in the short time before school because she woke up an hour after her alarm, which had never happened before. Though it was a result of the nights spent with her brain working double. Rachel knew she was past casual concern by now and wasn’t even sure it could even be put down to something friend-like. Not like her and Quinn were even friends before the girl disappeared. She had always been curious and determined but this was at a different level. Did she care though? No one else seemed to be worried about the blonde past a phone call or a short text of enquiry. It didn’t only sadden Rachel that the missing girl didn't seem to have many people to rely on, but it also worried her so much more. The girl was out there alone, possibly going through something that Rachel didn’t know the weight of. It was obvious her parents didn’t care or they would have put in a missing person's report or something.

There were ten minutes left of her lesson, which right now was ten minutes too many. This was her last hope. If Kurt had nothing to give her she wasn’t sure what she would do. What could she do? She could probably drive around the neighbourhood until she ran out of gas. Trekking the streets seemed like a reasonable option while it was still light. Surely that was aimless though, if the girl was out on the streets, the police should know. That sort of thing is their job, right?

Okay, after Kurt, then the police station. That's a plan. Clearly, something had happened with her parents. That's all that made sense. However, even despite that if she's not at her house and her ‘best-friends’ hadn’t seen her, she could be anywhere. Did she have any money? Oh god, what if she didn’t? What if she was out there with nothing and no one being forced into alternative ways of earning money?

Oh lord.

What if she was… busking?

Well, she could be doing worse. And Ed Sheeran did it…

But still, it’s the lowest form of musical performance. Performing for an uncaring audience. Rachel couldn’t think of anything much worse. Other than the billions of other scenarios that the diva had thought up over the long weekend.

Suddenly the loud ring of the bell snapped her out of her thoughts. She mentally thanked them for making the time go by so fast. Slamming her empty notepad shut, a little too loudly evidently as she earned a couple of confused looks, she sped out of the room.

Currently, she was a bloodhound and Kurt could be a tiny little bunny rabbit for all she cared, she wasn’t in the mood for mercy. Her eyes singled in on the crimson end of a feather, bobbing above the crowd.

 _Aha_. That feather could only belong to one fashionably ambitious diva.

In the space of ten seconds, she managed to teleport through the crowd, pull the unsuspecting rabbi- I mean Kurt - into an empty classroom, and lock the door. The boy let out a squeak, bewildered as to how easily he had been kidnapped by a bizarrely invigorated Rachel Berry.

“Rachel, what in the ffffff-Fred Astaire do you think you're doing?” Kurt squeaked out, still in shock. His avoidance of profanity, although appreciated by the diva, was stored away in her mind for when she was feeling more in the mood for laughter.

“I know you know something Hummel so spill,” Rachel demanded while marching towards the boy pointing her finger accusatorially, completely ignoring the boy's inquiry. Honestly, she doesn’t know what she's doing. She just so, so tired of not knowing what the _Fred Astaire_ is going on with Quinn. Even if it's none of her business, hopefully, he can see how desperate she is.

“Know something about what?” The boy replied crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow after regaining his composure. He didn’t seem affected by the girl’s insanity, not as affected as she wanted him to be. Okay, amp it up, Berry.

“You are the biggest gossiper in this school, probably in this entire town-” That wasn't true it was most definitely her daddy. Which had been particularly hard to deal with as he was speculating about the Fabray’s all week, there was no getting away for her. But she needs to play up to the part right now so a little lie won’t matter “-but when I asked you about Quinn, you're telling me you have nothing? Nada? Zip?-“ Okay, get back on track “ Not even a rumor? That doesn’t make any sense. You know something. So. Spill” Rachel said poking at his chest on the last two words to accentuate her inquiry. She needs something. Anything.

The diva looked slightly guilty and Rachel just narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't backing down. “Ok fine I know something” He admitted before letting out a long breath.

_Finally._

“Oh god, you don't know how hard it’s been. It's in my _DNA_ to gossip.” The boy said with a desperate tone but Rachel didn’t care for any of it. “Have you heard what people are saying? What am I supposed to do? I've resorted to hardly saying anything. Which has gotten me into precarious situations when people just assume I'm saying yes and it's only been a week an-“

“Okay, Kurt, I appreciate how hard it must be for you not being able to do what you were _born_ to do,” Rachel says trying, and failing, to keep any sarcasm out of her voice, which he slightly rolled his eyes at but realized he was being a little selfish. “But right now I need to know what you know. _Please_.” She finished off, trying to appeal to the boy's kind nature. It's not like she was manipulating him, she really was that desperate even if she was playing it up a bit.

Kurt looked at her intently, scanning her face for any kind of malice or dark intention. She knew he wouldn’t find any, she was never one to gossip, only to tell the truth where needed. No one seemed to need it more than her so who would she tell? “Uhhhhhh… Fine.” He breathed out heavily and she almost did laps. The boy skimmed past her and look out through the window of the door left and right like there was some kind of spy out there. God, he was so dramatic.

Actually, she wouldn’t be surprised if Jacob Ben Israel was out there with his camera and some creepy listening device.

The boy quickly whipped around, eyes landing on Rachel “okay, Quinn’s staying with me.” He admitted, and Rachel felt her eyes widen.

“With _you_?” The diva asked incredulously like he hadn’t already confirmed it.

“Yes.” He answered as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

“But you’re not even friends? I've seen you speak maybe once and I'm pretty sure that was regarding an exchange of equipment in maths.” This was not anything like she predicted. To be fair, she wouldn’t have expected him to know anything. It was more likely that she'd be staying with Karofsky than Kurt Hummel. At least they’ve had a conversation.

“She came to me with an… issue a few weeks ago and we grew closer. Then something went down with her parents and she asked if she could stay for a night so I said yes. You know I'm a sucker for sleepovers” Kurt said with light humor as if to play it down. Rachel knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to sway her from asking too many questions. He was really trying and she would almost feel bad for him if she wasn't on a mission and he was the only one who could help her complete it. Other than Quinn. At least she knew how to find her now.

Oh shut up Berry. Like she would ever want to talk to _Manhands_ about her problems.

Rachel decided to get to that later, right now she had bigger fish to fry. “Okaayyy and how does that translate to ‘she's staying with me’ shes been missing for over a week.” Rachel disputed.

“Missing, Rachel? That's a little dramatic don't you think” The smug bastard said smirking.

Like I’m the only one, Rachel thought.

“Absent then.”

“Well, it just kind of fit… She needed a place, we had a place… _voila_!”

He was trying to not say too much. Ohhh this is your unlucky day, Hummel.

“And she needed a place because she had a fight with her parents?” Rachel's brain was tired and she knew she wasn't connecting something.

“Rach… They kicked her out.” Kurt said, his voice filling with sadness and his eyes far away and concerned.

There it is. How the fuck didn’t she figure that out? She wasn't in the right mind to censor her thoughts right now. All the diva could imagine was the fear, and the rejection, and the pain of being shunned by the people who are supposed to love and care for you unconditionally.

“Wha- Who would- Why?” Rachel settled on, not being able to filter her thoughts but she wasn't sure if the answer was something she'd want to hear. Shed already had enough of an emotional rollercoaster today, let alone this past week.

“She told them something they didn’t like and it's not like it's something she could change so they kicked her out.”

What in the deep depths of Justin Bieberish hell is that supposed to mean?

“Please don't ask me what it was.” The boy looked desperate and he could see the question forming in the tired eyes of the small girl.

She debated it and landed on the fact shed probably overextended her nose into Quinn’s business already and it would not be fair to her to delve any further without her permission from Quinn herself. Even when it was incredibly unlikely that could ever happen.

“Okay, I won’t.” She saw the boy exhale; relieved as he turned around to unlock the door.

“Hey, Kurt… Thank you” Rachel said giving him a rare glimpse into authentic emotion, where it's usually (at least slightly) hyperbolic.

He raises his eyebrow slightly, quite surprised that Rachel ‘Gold Star’ Berry has any authenticity in her.

“I would say no problem but you sort of kidnapped me so… your welcome” His eyes twinkled with mirth and Rachel chuckled at his light jab and just watched him leave. It's like she could finally breathe again. At least knowing Quinn isn’t somewhere out there on the street…

 _Busking,_ Rachel thought, shuddering slightly.


End file.
